


Danganronpa: The Truth That We Share

by Ruminino



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Ultimate Hunt (Danganronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruminino/pseuds/Ruminino
Summary: Another not so original guy writing a new Danganronpa setting with new characters, I may use an ultimate that already exists by accident but I'll try not to. There is not going to be very gory violence but due to the nature of Danganronpa, I added the additional warnings.  I'm going to try to have the series be memory wipe free but if writing gets too difficult I may not have a choice lol .There are mild spoilers for some fo the beginning of Danganronpa V3 but nothing too major. (Pre Danganronpa V3, but references some of the things mentioned in it).Ironically during the Ultimate Hunt, those that would usually be praised and honoured for their talents and natural gifts are now being ruthlessly killed by the jealous commonfolk and remnants of despair alike. Hope's Peak Academy only has so much room in it's innermost sanctums, so to protect Ultimates outside of the core members they have had to send students to rural venues. What will happen when instead of any teachers or instructors, a certain black and white bear is there to meet the students?





	Danganronpa: The Truth That We Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Aussie, I am legally required to make fun of Aus when writing about it in stories.  
> Also speech in square brackets [like this] implies inner monologue from the main character.

Even through the tinted windows of the coach and the blasting aircon I could still feel the scorching sun burning me. Out of all of the international campuses I could have been sent to it just had to be the one in outback Australia. It was obviously asking far too much to be sent to the Hawaiin or Canadian settlements, especially since they were far closer to home. Knowing that gnawing at myself wasn't going to do any good I decided to at very least stretch my legs before we arrived. 

I yawned as I reached out and sprawled out my limbs in all directions, one of the benefits of being short, I noted to myself, was that I don't have to worry about banging my elbow every time I stretch or bashing my head on every doorway. I giggled as I fondly recalled last year when one of my friends was running so late that he didn't even the plastic film we taped across the door cavity as he ran facefirst into it. Remembering that left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, the Ultimate hunt meant that I would never see my old friends and my old school again, not for a very long time at least. Especially not since one of my so-called friends tried to run at me with a knife. A plastic knife mind you but the bloodlust in their eyes was enough to haunt me. How being a skilled conservationist was something to be envious over was beyond me. If they wanted to help preserve nature then they should have just tried doing small things, like instead of embedding the plastic knife in my side putting it in the cafeteria's recycling bin. I grimaced as I ran my hand over the reminder of the aforementioned hate, a habit I had better get fixed instead of continuously aggravating the scar tissue. 

The screeching of static on the radio system woke me out of the sleep I didn't even know I was having, outside I could finally see greenery instead of the same dusty orange sand and hills. How there was power and water systems here in the middle of nowhere was the last thing I was thinking about, I was far more excited to finally get off this godforsaken automated bus and actually speak to people. Interesting how four days of travel in isolation can cause that hey? I could not scramble off that blasted thing fast enough with my bags in tow and honestly, I was surprised that the coach hadn't broken down in the middle of the desert-like I half expected it to. As I watched it drive off I thought to myself that I would be fortunate if I never had to ride in that black tin death-box ever again. 

Sighing I decided to have a quick look around at my future accommodation for the next... well the foreseeable future at least. Because of the location in the rural Australian outback, I was surprised to see the extent of the lush plant life and beautiful rivers and the like. It was fascinating to see so many rare and precious species of flora up close, I had tried to collect as many different types of plants as I could in my small home in Japan but I never expected to see such rare and pristine specimens up close. As I was carefully studying the oily waxing of the leaves I let out a scream as I felt something land on my back.

"Sorry bud! I didn't mean to *hic* scare you, it's just everyone else here is soooo boring. Like they won't *hic* loosen up at all and have some drinks with me."

I turned my head around to see an incredibly bedraggled looking girl leaning on me and giggling, in one hand she had corn maize and in the other, she had a barrel of what I could only assume was extremely potent moonshine from the smell of it. I had completely forgotten that nine other ultimate students would be sent here, I grimaced at the thought of any more social interaction than a drunkard teenager using me as a support beam. 

[So much for my need for any social interaction after the journey, just being next to this girl is making me wanna hide from the world] 

"Before I had the chance to sneak away I felt the girl behind me stand up, look at me and squint before mumbling "Hey mister, I haven't *hic* seen you before. Nice ta meetcha I'm *hic* Masayuki Ishida the Ultimate Brewer, but you can call me Yuki for short. It's too much of a *hic* pain for names to be too long ya know? Takes too much effort to remember"

Stumbling over my words a bit I final muster the courage to say "H..Hi my n..name is Hisoka Ishizaki and I'm the Ultimate Conservationist and erh you can call me Soka, it's um... nice to meet you too. You... seem really nice" The last part of my introduction sort of just tumbled out of my mouth, cursing my infernal shyness I blushed horrifically as Yuki pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god, you are *hic* so cute. I'm just gonna have to just *hic* adopt you and protect you from the world you adorable little raggamuffin." Yuki giggled as she swayed my side to side still embracing me. God knows that if this is just the first of my classmates then I'm in for a horrifically long school year.


End file.
